Uta no Prince Sama Panel
by bloodymarshmallow6252
Summary: Ask the cast of Uta no Prince sama questions or dare them to do something mischievous! This is how I think the characters would react and/or reply to your questions and dares. Rated T for a maybe upcoming kissing scene HarukaXAll, including HarukaXTomo-chan too! Are you ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Uta no Prince-sama Panel**

* * *

Today is the day, that all Uta no Prince sama characters gather together. Why are they gathered together you ask? Well, to answer and do your stupid dares and questions of course!

Are you ready?

"Ok! Hello everyone! I'm Tomo-chan, and I will be the one telling the dares and questions to our lovely characters from you! Speaking of which, where are they?" Tomo-chan announced looking around on where the cast was.

Then a huge pile of handsome guys came tumbling through the door. It was STARISH…

"Oy! Stop pushing me Natsuki!" Syo shouted not noticing the audience could see them

"Sorry Syo-chan!" Natsuki apologized in a sing-song voice

"Stop fussing around, we're already late!" Tokiya complained in his regular tone

"Oh, there are the idiots…" Tomo-chan said rolling her eyes from their terrible entrance. STARISH looked to their audience and started fussing to their seats hoping that they hadn't embarrassed themselves too much.

"STARISH everyone!" Tomo-chan introduced as they sat down "Now, where are the others?"

Just then, Quartet Night came through the door… and tripped

"Oww! You're heavy Ran-Ran!" Reiji complained

"Not my fault you made us all fall on top of each other!" Ranmura shouted back

"Um, guys?" Tomo-chan asked getting their attention. Allfour looked around and started fussing to their seats right next to STARISH

Hopefully HEAVENS entrance won't be a fail!" Tomo-chan enthused

"WAIT WHAT?!" All the guys said in shock "THERE'RE HERE TOO?!"

"Well of course! It is an all cast panel, duh!" Tomo-chan explained

HEAVENS came through the door on the opposite side of where the others came from. Fog came out and three shadows appeared before the audience who cheered in excitement

"We're here angels!" Eiichi announced in a way that made some of the girls in the crowd melt

'Hope they fall' they all thought

Then, they did…

"Hey Nagi! Why did you just fall on me?" Eiichi asked in his true rude temper

"Sorry! There's too much fog for me to see where I'm going!" Nagi replied innocently

HEAVENS got up and sat in their seats next to their rivals, STARISH. They gave each other glares and smirks that told 'Oh, it's on!'

"Moving on! Let's get our senseis and producers out!" Tomo-chan continued

A huge platform from the roof came down with four figures on top. The four figures were Ringo-sensei, Hyuga-sensei, Shining, and his rival Raging

Ringo was blowing kisses to the crowd, while Hyuga stayed cool as usual. Shining and Raging were just smiling like always.

They then sat down in front of the groups (the groups are sitting on tables on a stage. The teachers and producers are sitting a step lower than the stage-see a panel online to get a better idea)

"Ok! What an entrance!" Tomo-chan enthused "Now all we need is Haruka and we are all complete!" though; no one knew where Haruka was.

Everyone started looking around to see if she was just lost in the crowd, though she wasn't. Then, a beautiful girl came through the door at the back of the room. She was wearing a summer dress that looked cute on he; it even made the guys in the panel blush a little at her beauty

"S-Sorry, I got lost on the way here…" she said nervously, but who could blame her. She's never been part of a panel before, or even attended a panel before.

"Don't worry!" Tomo-chan said "We have a seat right here for you!" she pointed to an empty seat which was in between the senseis and producers. She quickly got to her seat; Hyuga-sensei and Raging to her left and Ringo-sensei and Shining to her right.

"Well then let's start shall we!" Tomo-chan said with a wink to the audience

* * *

**PM or leave a review if you want to ask or put in dares for any of the cast members listed**

**Haruka N.**

**Natsuki S.**

**Satsuki S.**

**Tokiya I.**

**Cecil A.**

**Ren J.**

**Otoya I.**

**Syo K.**

**maybe Kaoru too?**

**Masato H. **

**Ranmura K.**

**Reiji K.**

**Ai M. Camus**

**Eiichi O.**

**Nagi M.**

**Kira S.**

**Ringo T.**

**Hyuga R.**

**Shining S.**

**Raging O.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Start

Chapter 2: Let's start!

* * *

**Ok, I realized I didn't do a disclaimer for my first chapter! I'm very sorry that I didn't do it to! So here it is, and I will only do it once through out the series**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters in this story. I only own the plot. I also don't own any of the questions or dares in this chapter. **

**Also I might have made Haruka a little more innocent, she hasn't had her first kiss and she doesn't know a lot about the birds and the bees either**

**Just thought to tell you just in case you guys want to make a dare or question out of that information. **

**By the way, I also love everyone's usernames! If I sound like I dislike it or making fun of it, I don't mean to ok.**

**So, Let's Start!**

* * *

"Let's start then shall we!" Tomo-chan announced as the crowd cheered in excitement and anticipation! "We would be doing dares and questions for the whole cast so raise those hands!"

Almost all of the crowd held their hands up and shouted 'Me, Me!' or 'over here, over here please!'. Tomo-chan didn't expect so many people to raise their hands and was a little nervous to pick on one of them.

Then her eyes met with someone's in the crowd. She spotted the fans name tag which told that they were named 'CureNoble0'.

'What a peculiar name.' she thought to herself

"Ok, first up is CureNoble0. Question or Dare?"

"Well, actually I only have a dare. It's for Kira." Kira looked up, terrified that he might have to speak more than three words. "What's one of the naughtiest dreams you've ever had?"

Silence.

Kira just sat there staying quite as usual as if he didn't have a dirty dream in his life; but, you can tell in his eyes that he did have a dirty dream

Kira's POV

* * *

_What should I do? I can't just tell them about my fantasies I have with Haruka! If I can't, then how would I answer then, what am I saying? Who would know how to answer to a question like that?_

Regular POV

* * *

His long period of silence indicated to Nagi that he was a bad boy after all. 'Oh, Kira-san! Didn't know you had naughty dreams!'

"I think Kira-san can't answer that question because of the amount of words he would use, very sorry though!" Nagi announced cheerfully

Everyone just gave questioning stares at Kira, who was now relived that he didn't have to answer. Mean while, STARISH and Quartet Night were giving suspicious looks instead.

"Ok…Moving on!" Tomo-chan replied trying to make it a little less awkward. More hands flew up and this time Tomo-chan wasn't really sure on who to pick this time either. She then spotted a girl who was named, according to her nametag 'AnimeGirl4891'.

'These names are quite interesting.' Tomo-chan thought as she stared at the girl, still raising her hand "Ok, next up is AnimeGirl4891!"

"U-Um…well…Ren? Will you give me a rose and a kiss on the forehead?" she asked ever so nervously

The boys just rolled their eyes at the request, of course. They knew a playboy like him would do something like this. Ren, pulled a rose out of nowhere and stood up.

He started walking to where the girl was sitting and gestured her to stand up, by lending a hand out for assistance. AnimeGirl4891 took his hand and blushed ever so slightly and stood up. 'OMG! I can't believe this is happening!' she thought

Ren handed her the rose, and gently pecked a kiss on her forehead. Many fans screamed in excitement over the playboys actions. They were so loud I'm pretty sure Kaoru would've heard it, and he was on the other side of Japan studying to become a doctor!

Ren then walked back to his seat. Tomo-chan just rolled her eyes and continued the poll

"Ok, anyone else?" Hands flew up but, only one hand stood out to Tomo-chan this time. He could see that the hand was attached to an 'Alice', according to her nametag. "Alice! Question, dare, or both?"

"Actually, I have questions and dares for the whole cast." She replied which made the whole panel surprised that one had so many requests and questions for the cast.

"Ok, go on."

"Ok! I'll start off with STARISH first. Can Ittoki-kun dress up as a dog and play fetch and Syo dress up in a cat costume as well?"

"Where do we get the costumes?" asked Ittoki-kun

"I think I might have some!" Natsuki cheered

"Why do you have costumes like that?" Cecil asked

"Just in case I get the chance to dress up Syo-chan!" He replied cheerfully "The costumes are backstage so you can dress up there!"

The red and blonde looked at each other, and then started walking towards the backstage.

"While they are dressing up, why not do some more dares or questions from Alice."

"Ok, um…Oh! Masato and Ren imitate each other!" she said in glee

Ren smirked at the idea and Masato just had a shocked looked painted across his face. They then looked at each other and nodded in agreement

"Let's see how this turns out!" Ringo cheered

Masato stood up and walked over to where Haruka was sitting and held out a hand. Haruka kindly accepted the offer and stood up, only to be grabbed at the waist by Masato. He then dip kissed Haruka in front of everyone, who were just shocked at the actions Masato did. Ren got jealous, he then stood up and walked over to the two.

"I don't approve of this." He said camly just like Masato would, and then took Haruka only to dip kiss her too.

* * *

**Ok, so many ideas popped in my head about how to write this chapter! I didn't know what to do so I just made this somehow! Remember to ask a question or dare any of the characters down below!**

**Natsuki S. **

**Satsuki S. **

**Tokiya I.**

**Cecil A. **

**Ren J.**

**Otoya I. **

**Syo K. **

**Kaoru K.**

**Masato H. **

**Haruka N. **

**Tomochika S. **

**Reiji K.**

**Ranmura K. **

**Ai M. **

**Camus **

**Eiichi O. **

**Kira S. **

**Nagi M. **

**Ringo T. **

**Hyuga R. **

**Shining **

**Raging **

**Did you see I added Tomo-chan in there as well? I want her to get dares and/or questions too! Also I would put your username or if your anonymous put you as a fan, in the story as well! **

**PM me or do a review if you want your ideas in my story, thanks!**


	3. Update

**Update**

* * *

**This update is mostly about me explaining how this series is gonna go, since some readers were confused**

**I will put a certain amount of dares and/or questions in each chapter depending on how long the chapter will be**

**If your dare and/or question is not in the chapter, it DOES NOT MEAN that I didn't want to include your dare and/or question in the series**

**I will try and include everyone's dares and/or questions and suggestions for the series as best as I can**

**When you do put in a dare and/or question, make sure you tell me if you want me to include your username or not and the character the dare and/or question is for**

* * *

**Now, I'm currently typing the third chapter of the series, so expect an update!**

* * *

**Remember to ask a question or dare any or all of these characters! See ya next chapter~!**

**Haruka N. **

**Tomocika S. **

**Natsuki S.**

**Satsuki S. **

**Tokiya I.**

**Cecil A. **

**Ren J. **

**Otoya I. **

**Syo K.**

**Kaoru K. **

**Masato H. **

**Ranmura K.**

**Reiji K. **

**Ai M. **

**Camus**

**Eiichi O. **

**Nagi M. **

**Kira S. **

**Ringo T. **

**Hyuga R. **

**Shining **

**Raging **


End file.
